rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliation
Affiliations Signal Academy Ruby is a former student of Signal Academy. While at Signal Academy, she was taught how to fight monsters, as well as various other things. Most importantly, she was taught how to wield her HCSS, Crescent Rose, by her uncle, Qrow Branwen, a teacher at Signal. She still writes letters to her friends back at Signal while attending Beacon. Beacon Academy Ruby is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. She is admitted two years earlier than the average student because Professor Ozpin is impressed by the fighting abilities she exhibits during her battle with Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Team RWBY Ruby is the former leader of Team RWBY. Despite being the youngest member, her team respects and follows her leadership faithfully (albeit after some initial hesitation on Weiss' part). She shares a close personal bond with her teammates and shows genuine concern for their well-being. She also works very well with her team in combat, devising elaborate and highly effective combos for her team members, which she uses to coordinate them during battles. In "End of the Beginning", she is visibly disheartened upon hearing of the team's dissipation. Team JNPR Ruby appears to be on good terms with all members of Team JNPR and has had much interaction with Jaune and Pyrrha in particular. In "End of the Beginning", following Beacon Academy's destruction and Pyrrha's demise, she sets out with what remaines of Team JNPR to Haven, in Mistral, in hopes of uprooting the conspiracy that led Beacon into ruins. Team RWBY Crescent Rose Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice, and she treats it like an actual person. When asked by Yang Xiao Long whether she was happy with Crescent Rose, she responded with "of course", but also stated that she wanted to see new ones, possibly implying her affection towards Crescent Rose is only mild. However Ruby has on occasion, called it her "sweetheart", suggesting extreme affection and reliance on the weapon. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older half-sister and friend. They both attend Beacon Academy. Yang shows high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as seen in the episode "Ruby Rose", about her excitement of Ruby being accepted in Beacon Academy. Ruby also looks up to Yang a lot, as she cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. However, on occasion Ruby feels smothered by this affection and tries to break away from it, as demonstrated when they started cat-fight on their first night. Yang also read Ruby story books when she was younger, and those stories inspired her to become a Huntress. From the beginning of their admittance to Beacon, Yang tries to pressure Ruby into finding friends there, including by pulling her over to talk to Blake on the first night of their arrival. Despite Yang pushing her to make new friends and find a team of her own rather than sticking to her sister, Ruby is somewhat reticent and attempts to partner up with Yang at the beginning of the Beacon Academy Initiation test, but instead winds up with Weiss. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby and Yang relationship becomes strained after the events of the Battle of Beacon, Yang becoming colder, distant, uncaring and having cynicism replacing reassurance. Ruby is visibly disheartened by this, but shrugs off her attitude and respects Yang's wishes to be left alone. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust. It has been shown that she was seriously upset by Weiss' aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend". Weiss has since stated that Ruby's hyperactivity and lack of forethought is a big cause of tension between them. The two have learned to work together and there is some indication that the tension is lessening, now that they are both part of Team RWBY. By "Players and Pieces", both are able to open to one another slightly, but have not become friends yet. Although Ruby appears to try befriending her, Weiss is still bothered by Ruby's childish antics, as seen in Peter Port's class lesson about the Grimm. But after Ruby talks with Ozpin and Weiss talks with Port, the two seem to be on better terms with each other, with Weiss saying she believes Ruby can be a great leader and promising to be the best teammate. Although they have reconciled, Weiss is still stern with Ruby when she makes mistakes, such as calling her a "dunce" after she misunderstands Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance of "polarity" as being the power to "control poles", when it actually means controlling magnetism. By "The Stray", Ruby and Weiss have developed some rapport, and they are seen acting far more friendly to each other. However, after Blake's accidental revelation of being a Faunus and former member of the White Fang, Ruby stills seems to be distressed by Weiss' attitude, as much of which also causes her pain, in sense of being a leader and keeping her friends together. As of "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to have developed a better and closer relationship, which was seen when after the two lost against Yang, each on different turns, the two hug and "cry" together. Ruby also laughs at Weiss' small joke following their battle against Roman in his Atlesian Paladin. In "Round One", after Weiss saves Ruby from being attacked during the match, she calls Weiss her "BFF". While Weiss refutes this label, Ruby nonetheless holds it to be true. In "End of the Beginning" Weiss follows Ruby to find Jaune and Pyrrha showing total faith in her. Upon hearing, from Yang, that Weiss was taken away by her father, Ruby is visibly saddened by this. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate and teammate of Ruby's. They have developed a strong bond as teammates, though their relationship was colder to start off with. In "The Shining Beacon", despite helping out Ruby, Blake shows indifference to her as evidenced when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake is already walking away. That night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but the two find common ground over their shared love of books. When Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her during the initiation, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to be sociable with Blake. When observing a recent crime scene, Ruby was quick to agree with and defend Blake's statement on how it didn't make sense that the White Fang would rob a Dust store, saying that it could have been Roman Torchwick, a criminal she had run into a few months ago. After Blake implied herself as being a Faunus, Ruby tried to help her, but was unable when she ran out of the room quickly. It implies that Ruby cares for all her teammates. According to Ruby, she and Blake are already friends, to which both already get along, although she was still quiet. She also notes on how Blake's cat ears are cute. The two, however, seem to be on good and friendly terms, as Ruby herself was willing to help Blake in fighting their enemies. Both also seem to fight perfectly well together, fighting off against Roman, using their speed to their advantage when he piloted the Atlesian Paladin-290. After the Battle of Beacon Ruby is saddened by the fact that Blake ran away after the battle. Although Ruby believes that Blake might have had a good reason as to why she had to run away, contrary to what Yang believes. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the first episode, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground after she collapses upon finding herself alone. She later returns the favor in helping him to get to Beacon Cliffs after he was stunned by a near-miss from Pyrrha's javelin, Miló, in the academy's locker hall. At one point, when Yang suggests that Ruby made one friend (Jaune), Ruby states that Weiss counts as a negative friend and that the two balance each other out. During her race to find her sister first during the initiation test, Ruby muses that she would not mind being teamed up with Jaune because she thinks he is kind and funny, however, she is not confident in his ability as fighter. Weeks after the Initiation, Ruby and Jaune hang out often along with their respective teams as showed in "Jaunedice". Ruby shows concern about Jaune who is being bullied by Cardin Winchester and helps Pyrrha stop Jaune from dropping the topic. After Jaune is blackmailed by Cardin, he spends less time with Ruby and she comments about it during their now unusual meeting in "Forever Fall". Despite Jaune insisting that he is a failure as a person and leader, Ruby continues curtly contradicting him. She is shown to be confident when talking to Jaune such as her comment about him being a failure when they first met. Ruby says he has to be a better leader, otherwise his team will fail with him, and insists that it is within his ability. This talk is possibly one of the reasons why Jaune decided to stand up to Cardin when Cardin orders him to harm his teammate, Pyrrha. Ruby continues her friendship with Jaune throughout their time at Beacon. In "End of the Beginning", after the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, Jaune decides to travel with Ruby to Haven to find any leads on their enemies, and for the justice on behalf of Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos Although the two haven't had much direct interaction, the two are often seen sitting together in the cafeteria with their teams. Both girls share the same concern for Jaune, and together they attempt to make him accept the fact that he is being bullied so that he can ask for help. When Pyrrha shows up in "Round One", Ruby greets her with great enthusiasm, showing that they have formed a significant bond. In "PvP", Pyrrha is manipulated into using her Semblance to destroy Penny. However in "Battle of Beacon" Ruby still protects her from the Nevermore, and she doesn't blame her what she did to Penny. In "End of the Beginning" Ruby swears to Nora and Ren that she will help find and bring Jaune and Pyrrha back. Ruby finds Pyrrha at the top of Beacon Tower and is horrified to see Cinder execute Pyrrha and disintegrate her body. Ruby activates her hidden power enabled by her silver eyes upon seeing this. After waking up, Qrow confirmes Pyrrha's death, and Ruby is visibly disheartened, but she still remains stoic. As a way of honoring Pyrrha's death, she travels to Haven with the rest of Pyrrha's former team to uncover the truth behind those who attacked Vale. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Ruby is seen to get along well with Sun, despite having few interactions. She herself considers him a friend, as Sun thinks the same, shown in Painting the Town... where she didn't want him getting involved in her team's investigation, although he willingly complied, saying she should always get friends involved. Team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina Ruby and Velvet appear to be on friendly terms with one another as seen in "Destiny," where they start up a conversation about Velvet's photography, in which Ruby hesitantly says she's getting better, indicating that the subject has come up between them before. Velvet also tries to comfort Ruby over what had happened to Yang after the match with Mercury. Family Qrow Branwen Qrow is Ruby's uncle and a teacher at Signal Academy. Qrow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Qrow started training her. In "Burning the Candle", it is revealed that Ruby and Yang were saved by Qrow when they were both children. In "It's Brawl in the Family, Ruby is shown to adore her uncle, as she greets him with childish glee. She seems to have picked up a few personality traits from him, namely her recklessness. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby learns from Qrow about the heritage of her silver eyes. With Ozpin missing, her uncle vows to finish his work, and Ruby volunteers to help him. Qrow accepts, but he tells her to recover first. Taiyang Xiao Long According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she "sounds like Dad". Also, during her interaction with Penny regarding overprotective fathers, she says that she knows how it feels with a sympathetic face, signing his high degree of over-protectiveness, which she doesn't seem to really enjoy. However, Ruby also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby is watched over by Taiyang as she recovers. She later leaves home in the winter without telling her dad personally, leaving only a letter explaining her departure. Summer Rose Summer is Ruby's mother, who is deceased. According to Yang, Ruby was left torn following her mother's death, but was probably too young to understand it at the time. Ruby apparently visits Summer's grave at the Cliffside Altar routinely, doing so in the "Red" Trailer, "Round One" and "End of the Beginning". Ruby is seen talking to Summer about the events in her life, casually addressing her as if she were still there. Ruby also remarks that she still misses her. Zwei Ruby is seen to clearly love her pet dog, as evidenced by her jumping for joy when he arrives in her team's dorm room. Ruby even goes as far to sneak Zwei on her mission with her team and their shadowing Huntsmen Bartholomew Oobleck. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall The two first met indirectly during a dust store robbery, where she fought Ruby from an airship, where she was defending herself from Ruby's Crescent Rose ammunition. Around the time of the Vytal Festival, and the beginning of the second semester at Beacon, the two meet again for the first time, face to face, where Cinder claims she is visiting from Haven, alongside Emerald and Mercury. Ruby, unaware that Cinder was the one helping Roman before, redirects them to the building they are supposed to go, as Cinder thanks her in response saying they will see each other around, which the latter agrees. Later, in "Dance Dance Infiltration", the two fight again for a brief moment, Ruby not recognizing Cinder due to the latter wearing a mask. However, the encounter reached an abrupt halt upon the arrival of James Ironwood, which gave Cinder the opportunity to flee. However, in "End of the Beginning", Ruby finally sees Cinder for what she is when she watches her shoot an arrow into Pyrrha's chest, the emotional turmoil causing Ruby to unleash the hidden power of her silver eyes, shocking Cinder as a white light enveloped her. Whether or not Cinder has any hostility towards Ruby has yet to be seen, despite the fact she willingly attacked her. By far, Ruby is the only member of her team to have fought and interacted with Cinder onscreen, whether or not she interacted with the rest of her team is unknown. Emerald Sustrai Ruby believes that Emerald is her friend, and acts friendly towards her whenever they meet. However, Emerald is actually simply manipulating Ruby, and finds her constant cheerfulness aggravating. The two first met in "Welcome to Beacon", when Ruby accidentally bumped into her while running to the library to retrieve her board game. Emerald helps the latter up after she fell, telling to Ruby to only mind where she is going. Ruby then redirects Emerald, Mercury and Cinder to their respective building. In "Extracurricular", Emerald is seen putting on a friendly act around Ruby, smiling sweetly when she speaks to her, but scowling and rolling her eyes as soon as Ruby looks away. In "Breach", after the battle, Emerald briefly joins Ruby and the rest of her team in celebrating their victory. In "Round One", Ruby and Emerald greet each other amiably and share a pleasant conversation, and Ruby even invites her and her team out to lunch. However, once their backs are turned, she expresses her intense dislike for Ruby and her team to Mercury, claiming that she can't stand their constant positivity. Evidently, she only tolerates their presence due to being on a fact-finding mission from Cinder. But in "Destiny", Ruby begins to become suspicious of Emerald and Mercury after learning of Coco's "hallucinations" from Velvet. Her suspicions are confirmed when she spots Emerald inside the Amity Colosseum, when it was believed that she had returned to Haven with Mercury. Mercury Black Although they haven't interacted much, Ruby was the one who redirected Mercury along with Emerald and Cinder to their location within Beacon, after claiming they were lost. She herself is also impressed by his combat abilities, seen in Mercury's fight with Pyrrha. In "Destiny", Ruby sees Mercury's true colors after she becomes suspicious of him and Emerald, and encounters him in the stadium's maintenance hall in fighting form, despite supposedly having a broken leg and allegedly returning to Haven. Roman Torchwick Although the two have interacted only four times, Roman has a clear dislike and hostility towards her. The two first met when she foiled a Dust store robbery prior to her enrollment at Beacon. They meet again in "Black and White", in which their confrontation is short, cause he instantly attacks her, rendering her unable to battle, prompting Penny to jump in her defense. Once again, they met in "No Brakes", where he enjoys toying with her, much to her attempts to escape, all which fail, until the arrival of her team, as he had tried to kill her as well, further demonstrating his hostility. They fight for the final time in "Heroes and Monsters" on top of a hijacked Atlesian airship. Their differences in their beliefs are made perfectly clear: while Ruby believes that she and her allies will stop Cinder's faction and protect the world, Roman proclaims that Huntsmen like her will die and dishonest men like him will survive. However, he is eaten alive by a Griffon. Others Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda Goodwitch, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." He is later seen paying particular attention to Ruby's performance during the initiation. Ozpin is also very interested in Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby entrusts Ozpin when she discreetly tells him of the White Fang hideout at Mountain Glenn in "Field Trip". He is also seen giving her advice in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" and "Dance Dance Infiltration". In "Round One", Ruby stated that the more she gets to know him, the more he starts sounding like her uncle, Qrow. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's first appearance was rescuing Ruby from Roman's attack. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back". However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist", while hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her wand. Penny Polendina Penny is seen to be a good friend of Ruby, despite the two only meeting in "The Stray". In "A Minor Hiccup", having not seen each other in weeks, Penny acts as if she doesn't know Ruby. However, due to Ruby's persistence, Penny gives several excuses or reasons, but she eventually says that she was told not to talk to Ruby. Shortly after Penny saves Ruby from an oncoming truck, Ruby tells Penny she can trust her and that they are friends. Penny then reveals that she is not a real girl, but she is a synthetic person who can generate Aura. Despite this, Ruby still considers her a 'real' person and promises to not tell anyone else Penny's secret. In "PvP", Ruby is devastated over Penny's death, dropping to her knees and sobbing at the loss of her friend. Winter Schnee Ruby first meets Winter in "It's Brawl in the Family". Winter comments that Ruby is "appropriately underwhelming", but Ruby doesn't seem to understand this insult. Winter then goes on to sincerely thank Ruby for "taking an interest" in her sister Weiss. Ruby acts rather awkward around Winter in an attempt to be polite. She attempts to match her decorum and refined speech, such as using long words and phrases, and even curtseying. When Winter gets into a fight, Ruby initially acts concerned for Winter, but once she realizes her opponent is Qrow, quickly drops this and starts cheering for her uncle. Category:Affiliation pages